THE AVENGERS of Earth
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Shuter RazacRazer thought his fighting was done after the titan war, then again after the giant war, then again after the war against the mad king of alegesia Galbatorix, but truly, his adventures were just beggining, after he gets a premination he returns home to help the worlds greatest superheroes save the world, and he wasn't the only one, rated M for the last chapters
1. Chapter 1 Avengers Assemble

Chapter 1

_**AVENGERS**____**ASSEMBLE**_

I can't believe I missed taking Loki. I just wasn't fast enough. You'd think being son of Zeus AND a Dragon Rider, I would be able to fly from The states to Germany within seconds, but no. now I'm stuck trailing behind S.H.I.E.L.D's little flying vehicle, not wanting to drop in un announced and get blasted by Iron man's lasers. I was contemplating doing just this when lighting flickered across the sky. I turned my head in all direction, looking for the source, for as I didn't cause it. That's when a human figure appeared on top of the helicopter-jet thingy. It looked up, right at me, but it couldn't possibly _see_ me, it was too dark. Then the back of the helijet opened up, the man, for I assume it was a man, jumped inside, grabbed someone, it looked like Loki, then _flew_ out. That was strange, as far as I know, only Jason and I can actually fly, and that looked nothing like Jason, he also seemed to be using some sort of Hammer thing to help him fly. Iron man soon followed, I was about to follow when Captain America jumped out after him, using a Parachute to land. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for. I decided I would wait Until the perfect moment to drop in. And so I wait.

I watch as Iron man and this lighting hammer dude fight it out. It was actually kind of funny to watch. Metal versus lightning. Then Captain America turns up, that was my que. I call lightning to me, having it strike me, and some thunder, then I dive for the ground, flipping right side up and hardening the air at my feet just as I landed. I stood up from my kneeling position and said

"not that it wasn't fun watching you fight and all, but you should really stop, Loki could be getting away as we speak" the lightning dude said

"and who are you to be telling us this, Mortal?"

"I very much would like to know myself" said the Captain.

"David Shuter RazacRazer, demigod Son of Zeus, Dragon Rider, and you?" I turn to the Lightning man.

"Thor, god of lightning and Thunder" my jaw drops

"you mean.. Not just the greek gods, but ALL gods are real, Holy Zeus.." Iron man spoke up

"I still don't get why you're here, but I still haven't finished with you Hammer man" Thor raised his Hammer

"it would be a smart choice to drop it, metal man" Captain spoke up

"stop! It would be a bad idea to fight, Thor, Drop the hammer" Iron man said,

"don't tell him that, he loves his Hammer" Thor went to attack Iron man

"I warned you" he said, I ripped Kveykva from it's sheath, the black blade almost invisible in the night, and jump forward and blocked Thor's attack, thunder boomed as they collided, lightning arked between them and flew up into the sky. Iron man said

"I don't need a kid to defend me" he turned his laser hand on me. I hardened the air in front of my free hand to intercept the beam of energy, it blocked it, but shattered in the process. I claw my hand and electricity arks in the palm and point it at him

"for the record, I'm 22" I say and then shoot lighting at him, hoping to fry his circuts. I step forward as he steps back, his hands out trying to block the lightning, or at least that's what I thought, actually he was charging his laser. I was about to dodge it when something hard, Thor's hammer, hit me. I flew forward, landing face first into the dirt. I got back up and charged at Thor, my sword raised. That's when some guy my age appeared out of nothingness, pointed a stick at me and yelled

"_EXPELLIRAMUS"_ Kveykva flew out my hand. I didn't even think and pointed my hand at him, using the winds to send him flying backwards. I then used my wind powers to lift a giant rock and send it flying straight into Iron man, that's when I heard a twig snap to my right. I call Kveykva to my hand and turn, to find Percy running towards us, Riptide raised

"Percy?!" I yell and run towards him, he smiles and yells back

"David!" we stop in front of each other

"what are you doing here?" we both ask

"I got a preemption while meditating back in Alegesia, I'm here to help stop Loki"

"same, except Chiron told me to come" I nod and say

"I'll take Thor, you take Iron Man" he nods and we charge, but before we could attack our marks, a dragon somewhere above us roars.

"Enough!" yelled Eragon from Saphira's back. I look up

"Eragon? Saphira? Let me guess, you followed me through the rift." I say. Saphira lands and Eragon jumps off. He walks over and claps me on the shoulder

"of course, friend, you didn't expect me to let you leave into more danger without following to help? We've been through too much for me to do that." I smile then contact Saphira with my mind

"_well met, Saphira Brightscales"_ she touches my brow with her nose

"_well met indeed David RazacRazer"_ I then turn to the others

"Eragon is right, earth is in danger, we need to swallow our differences, and in some cases, our pride" I stare pointedly at Thor and Iron man. "Now we should all introduce ourselves properly, I'm David Shuter RazacRazer, son of Zeus, god of the sky and dragon Rider" I then nod at Percy

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of earthquakes and water." then Thor says

"Thor, God of lightning and Thunder, prince of Asgard"

"Captain America, at least that's what everyone calls me, the first true superhero, according to some."

"Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man the coolest and most stylish Superhero known to man" I roll my eyes, then the guy who disarmed me said

"Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who lived, wizard" my jaw dropped, I said

"you mean, THE Harry Potter, oh my gods, your real?! You're my inspiration!" I smiled slightly, he smiled back

"glad to be of service" then Eragon said

"Eragon Shadeslayer , Dragon rider, more like leader of the new generation of riders"Saphira then opened her mind to everyone, causing all but Percy, myself and eragon to jump, and said

"_Saphira Brightscales, Dragon of Eragon, well met humans"_ I smile and say

"well now that we're all friendly, maybe we should go get Loki and get the heck out of here, we likely caused a lot of attention." Cap said

"agreed, everyone except Eragon and Saphira should get on our plane, then we can sort this out on the helicarrier. I'll radio Natasha now." he turns away from us and contacts her. I clap Thor on the shoulder.

"You and me are quite alike, both Demigod's, yet you're a god as well, and we both have the same lightning powers" he nods

"we could be quite a team indeed David, I just wonder how all these different gods can exist. I thought I was the only god of thunder, but apparently this Zeus is too, I wonder how many there are." I shrug

"beats me, but if there are they must be lazy because they haven't interfered once in any global problem, now how about you show me where Loki is so we can go" he nodded then smiled slightly

"if you can keep up" he twirled his hammer then used it's momentum to shoot into the sky

"it's on!" I laugh then rise up on the winds, then use them to propel me forward. Unfortunately, I was already tired from flying all the way to Germany, then tailing S.H.I.E.L.D, then the fight, so I didn't beat Thor there. Luckily, Loki was still there. I sized him up

"So this is the famous Loki, I got to admit, I expected more" Thor Warned

"don't underestimate him, if he has the power to come back from the dead, he can certainly beat you in a fight." I laugh

"but of course" I grab Loki's arm and take off towards the helijet.

When we get to the Helicarrier, I meet the last of our new A team, The doctor, or as some call him, the Hulk.

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D David, Percy, Eragon, Harry, and Saphira. I'm sure you will make a great addition to our team." said Nick Furry when we exited out helijet. The Doctor puts out a hand

"welcome" he said as we shake, that's when I actually see, her, the hottest girl I had ever met, Natasha, or black widow, as some called her. I smile at her, she gives me a small smile, but turns her attention back to Furry

"Loki is in the back Sir" she said. He nods and takes Thor and a few other Agents to secure Loki. I walk up and lean against the helijet beside her.

"So, you come here often?" she laughs

"you know I'm at least 10 years older than you, and have probably seen more action than you."

'Well I've been fighting since I was like 11 or something, and how old are you?"

"Late 20's"

"22" she rolled her eyes

"this isn't the time to be hitting on each other, stick to saving the world, maybe after.." she winked then walked off. Percy walked up and punched my arm

"what about Meghan"

"she has to concentrate on her training, so we agreed to end it for now."

"Training for what?"

"Long story" he nods. I stood up straight and said "I got to talk to Stark, I'll be back in a bit" I walked over to Tony, who's face part of the his helmet was retracted so we could see his face.

"Listen, Tony, I have something to ask you.."


	2. Chapter 2 IRON THUNDER

Chapter 2

_**IRON**____**THUNDER**_

"So Loki, why? Why earth?" I ask Loki, leaning against his glass cage.

"What , makes you think I would tell you Demigod?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I could vent your air in there, or use it to kill you, or crack this jail of yours, sending you crashing down to earth, take your pick" he didn't even quake in his boots, instead he laughed

"and risk not locating the Teseract? Fine, since I like you, I'll tell you... why not earth?" he laughed, I shrugged and started to walk away, then he said

"you know what must really bother you son of Zeus? That my dear brother is more powerful than you." I froze and turned around

"why would you think that?"

"Because he is, of course. He is a god, yet you are just a demigod, use those brains of yours" I claw my hand and electricity arks in the palm.

"Your lucky we need that teseract Loki." I relax and leave. I take the different winding corridors to the lab where everyone most likely was, and I was right. I nod at Tony as I enter. He nods back, telling me our little project was done. I smile, then turn to Furry

"I'm sorry Furry, he won't budge." he nods

"I figured" Agent Coulson comes up and pats me on the back

"nice try though RazacRazer" I smile at him. Natasha steps forward

"I would like to take a shot at Loki" Furry nods

"go ahead Agent" Natasha steps out. Harry said

"so if that agent doesn't the location of this teseract, what's the plan?" I smirk slightly

"have you apperate to every place in the world searching for it" he fake laughed

"very funny David, but seriously" Furry says

"then we keep searching." Then I say

"and when we do find it, can I have the pleasure of killing the skumbag?" Thor said

"watch your tongue RazacRazer, Loki is still my brother" the doc said

"who's a sadistic killer" Thor shrugs

"he's adopted" Percy laughs. Eragon speaks up saying

'what really is bothering me is, what does Loki plan to do with the Teseract."

"That is bothering me as well" said Cap

"well we know 2 things about the teseract" began Tony "that it can create weapons, and that it can create transport across the galaxy, both are very good reasons to steal it"

"and both, are very bad for us" said Percy. Bruce said

"well we can only hope Natasha can get the information, but I think I found something out about this scepter of Loki's, we knew it can control minds, but what we didn't know is that it has a direct link to the teseract."

"Hold up guys" Furry said, then he pushed his ear piece.

"God save us all" he muttered then when the person on the other side finished he said

"Loki intends on bringing aliens here, to take over the planet"

"That's not all"said Natasha as she walked in, she stood beside me, really close to me, I might add. "I think he intends to turn us against each other, so we will be too busy fighting each other that he won't have any resistance when he takes over the world."

"Well that wouldn't be hard" I say, Percy says

"yeah with people like Stark and Thor who have ego's bigger than the world, and people like the Hulk who could go monster on us at any second"

"shut up" Bruce said "you don't know what it's like, having to keep my anger in check every single second, or having the constant fear of having.. The other guy.. Come out and kill all your friends! I should never have agreed to come!" he didn't notice that he had picked up the Scepter and was holding it threateningly.

"put the scepter down" said Furry, I turned to Captain America saying

"and you Stark, who wouldn't be so haughty if it wasn't for that suit of yours"

"at least I'm not an old man like you, what's so special about you? Genetic modification, at least I can own my powers, since I built them, your nothing more than a wimp with a giant shield."

"You want to go put on that suit and lets see who's the more powerful one" there was then an explosion, and the helicarrier tilted, sending Natasha and the Doc tumbling through the window and down a flight into an engine room.

Furry ran to the edge

"agent? You ok down there." there was a few terrible seconds of nothing, then

"we're fine... actually, the Doctor isn't, he's angry, can you send someone strong, and quick"

"get out of there Natasha!' I yelled and turned to Cap saying

"put that suit on Stark" he nodded and ran out, I followed him

"where is it?" I asked him

"on the other side of the ship, good luck" he yelled as he ran. I turned and ran down the most direct path to the other side of the ship, towards my quarters. It wasn't long Until a few men ran out of conjoining corridors, they pointed their guns at me. These weren't S.H.I.E.L.D agents, these were Loki's men. I stopped in my tracks, then hardened the air in front of me to block the bullets as they started flying towards me. It worked. They stopped firing in confusion. I then fired lightning out of my hands at them, their bodies dropped to the ground and they screamed. I then lifted them up in the air, then smashed them into the ground, knocking them out. I then took two pistols and continued running. I turned a corner to find two more crazies. I put a bullet into each ones stomach, then knocked them over the head with the handles as I ran by. I continued running for a bit until I heard the sound of people crawling in the shaft's above me. I stopped and listened for a few seconds. But they had passed, so I continued running. After another few minutes of sprinting, I finally reach my room. I pressed the thumb recognizing button and the door opened, and there it was, on my bed. What looked like a chest piece of Tony's suit, except it was blue, with a golden yellow lightning bolt down the middle, going over the blue light circle that are in all Tony's suits. I see beside it a note and a small chip. The note read

_Put this behind your right ear,_

_it will help you interface with_

_the suit, your welcome._

_Tony Stark_

_P.S. this is the closest thing _

_you'll get to an autograph,_

_so keep it._

I laugh, take the chip and stick it behind my ear, then gasp in pain as it burrows itself into the skin. Then when the pain subsides, I take the chest piece and place it over my chest, piece come out so it can secure itself on, then I out stretch my arms and pieces burst forth from the chest and starts to form an actual suit around me. Everything fit perfectly over me. The last thing to unravel was the helmet, it secured around me head, then the mask flipped down to cover my view, everything went black, Until I willed the suit to power up. Everything became visible, including little markers for remaining power, weapons systems available, and where power was distributed. Then a mechanical voice near my ears said

"welcome David Shuter RazacRazer to the mark 53 suit, I am J.A.R.V.I.S, an AI created by Tony Stark, I operate indepently in this suit, but can collaborate with other versions of myself in other suits. I shall aid you in whatever task needed." I say

"nice to meet you 'Vis , now connect me with the current suit Tony is using, and get me reading on the current location of every known member to me of S.H.I.E.L.D and also the other new recruits like myself."

"Tony Stark connected" a box showing Tony's face appeared

"David! Is see you got to you new suit in one piece, how are you liking it?"

"Very well thank you" I say

"a few tips, the tips of your fingers retract so you can shoot lightning, jerk your hands backwards quickly and two knife sized blades extract for some quick hand to hand combat, then just will it to re-tract when your done using them."

"Thanks Tony, now where are you?"

"Repairing the Engine, Captain America is helping me, I suggest you find someone else to aid, the hot agent perhaps."

"Ok, lets keep this channel open"

"deal, good luck getting used to the suit, it took me forever to get used to it"

"I work well under pressure"I chuckle then say

"'Vis, locate agent Natasha" a few seconds then a gold diamond showed up on screen to my left and down

"she is one floor down, trying to get away from the Hulk sir."

"Thank you Jarvis, now show the location of all enemy personnel on the ship."a few more seconds, then loads of red diamonds appeared on screen, all around me.

"Holy Zeus, how did they all sneak aboard? Like they would have to sneak around a giant blue dragon!"

"Sir, the Dragon's heat signature is not in range, she is probably out hunting"

"got it 'Vis." I turn and start running, making clinking noises at every step, towards where Natasha was, or more like, trying to get to her position except one floor up.

"Power up weapons 'Vis"

"which ones sir?"

"How about the palm plasma laser thing, and the small red laser on my right wrist"

"Powered up sir" I continue running until I get to the two crazies standing right over Natasha's current position, I quickly use my wrist blades and stab them both in the back, then leave them bleeding on the floor. I then use the red laser to cut a hole big enough for me to fit through in the floor, just as multiple red diamonds were closing in on her. I finally finished it and fell through just as one was about to grab her. I pointed my palm at him and charged the laser, shooting right into his chest, I turned and blasted the next two people.

"Stark?" Natasha asked, I turned and retracted the mask

"try again, go for someone sexier" I smirked

"David? How did you get an Iron Man suit?"

"I asked nicely and that reminds me.." I flipped down the mask

"Tony, what should my name be? We have Iron man and War Machine, now..?" he says

"Lightning Man? Iron Lightning? Iron Thunder?"

"Iron Thunder sounds good"

"by the way, there's a gun holster by your left hip, with a pistol in it, give that to miss hottie"

"thanks Tony, David out" I closed the transmission, then the gun extracted. I hand it to her

"there's multiple crazies incoming, I think your going to need this. What's wrong with your leg?" I had just noticed she was favoring one leg. She shook her head

"it's nothing, focus on the task at hand David." I knelt and inspected her leg, she jumpped, either from the fact I was rubbing her leg, or the fact it hurt.

"Don't get any ideas" I chuckled then said

"nothing broken, I think you just bruised it" I stood up "don't worry, I'll take care of most of the fighting, just stand there, try to look hot to distract them." she rolled her eyes

"I don't have to try, do I?" I laughed and nodded

"your naturally hot" then I raise my palm and shoot a small burst of energy at a guy sneaking up behind her, then she fires over my shoulder at someone else. I turn and fire a long bursts of energy, killing a few more, I hear her killing more behind me, I then turn and fire a few small bursts, I kneel and shoot a few more to my right, then to my left, then Jarvis said

"sir, we have an incoming suit"

"you mean, like Tony?"

"No sir, I mean an enemy suit, not as advanced as the Iron man, but still could pack a punch"

"wow, Natasha, make a run for it, I'll take these last ones" I kill a few more, she shoots one more and says

"I can handle my share"

"you don't get it" I shoot the last few and turn to her "there's a metal suit coming, you could be hurt." she shook her head and stood beside me, facing where I was facing, that's when a great hunk of metal bursts through the wall, charged it Volcan canon, and fired, I just had enough time to step in front of Natasha to shield her. The bullets didn't pierce my suit, but it dented it pretty bad, I couldn't just stand here forever.

"We wouldn't happen to have shields, would we jarvis?"

"Minor shields, not meant to take a beating forever sir."

"Well power them up"

"yes sir"

"Tasha, take cover, I'm going to beat the crap out of this guy."

"Be careful Iron Thunder" I smile at the name and charge the metal man, then when in range I punch him in the face, he takes a step back, then punches me in the side, denting the metal slightly,

"power up thrusters 'Vis"

"their powered sir." I then use them to propel myself over the dude, then I grab his face and fire a constant beam of energy Until it goes through. It was then when something touched my mind. Eragon.

"_David, where are you?"_

"_Fighting some crazies trying to kill Natasha, you?"_

"_Hiding like a scared mouse with Percy, we are afraid the bullets will kill us, he has no powers like yours to stop these metal arrows, I doubt my wards will protect me from them."_

"_here's a spell I invented to stop them, I used it once on Zeus_" then I tell him, he says

"_thank you, I used it on Percy and myself. I contacted Saphira and she is flying as fast as she can back to aid"_

"_good, now go kick crazy ass, tell Percy I say hi!"_ I then say out loud to Natasha

"are you hurt?" she walked over to me

"no, are you?" she rubbed her hand over the multiple bullet dents in my suit. I placed a hand over hers

"me neither, now lets see what the others are up to, 'Vis, scan for the others"

"scanning sir. Thor is battling Hulk in the cargo hold, Furry has sent a plane to deal with the matter, Tony and Captain America are still repairing the engine, Harry has just joined up with Percy and Eragon and are battling their way towards the bridge. Sir, reading s show the ex-S.H.I.E.L.D agent codename HAWKEYE is on the bridge" the ship tiled even worse just then

"sir, he has shut down another engine, without 2 engines, we are slowly descending." I tell Natasha this. She says

"let me handle Hawkeye" she jogs off, still favoring one leg

"be careful Tasha!" I yell after her

"right back at you!" she yells back.

"Sir, I suggest your next course of action would be to help Thor"

"agreed J, what is the quickest route?"

"It would actually be to go through the hole down the hall, to the outside, then fly around to the front."

"Great first flight, learn to fly instantly, or die"

"I would say so sir" I shake my head and start jogging towards the hole, once I reached it, I took a deep breath

"can't remember the last time I was scared of the sky. Well here goes nothing.." I jump out of the hole and will the thrusters to engage. They do. I hover there, smiling to myself

"I'm still alive" I say

"it would appear so sir" Jarvis said I tilt forward and fly

"this is easier than I expected!" I do a couple mid air rolls, then Jarvis said

"sir, helping Thor?"

"Ah yes" I said then I headed straight for their location, but get there to late. The Hulk had attacked the jet and they were going down. I saw Thor battling a few Enemies, so I landed beside him and started firing blasts of energy different ones, also trying to avoid Thor's hammer, for it was moving faster than I or Jarvis could keep track of, after a minute or two, the last dude fell to Thor's hammer. He turned to me

"your assistance was greatly appreciated Stark" I roll my eyes and say

"wrong hero Thor" I retract my mask.

"David? I apologize for mistaking you for that metal man, may I ask, how did you get one of those suits?"

"I asked nicely, and it's Iron Thunder in battle, if you wouldn't mind" I smirk. He nods and says

"I have to go check on Loki, can you hold here?" I snort

"of course" he nods again and leaves, I ask

"Jarvis, What's our next step"

"mr Stark needs some aid sir, Captain America is too pre-occupied to pull a lever that will help Tony escape from the engine."

'Pre-occupied how?"

"He's being shot at sir"

"interesting" I took off, flipping mid air and flying off towards the disabled engine.

Once I got there I saw Cap hanging on to a cable for dear life and a dude firing a him, I tiled back and hovered there for a few seconds then say

"hey, pee brain" the dude looked up at me and his eyes widened, I pointed both my hands at him and fired a blast out of both of them, sending him flying off the ship. I landed and pulled the lever, then helped Cap up, I flipped open the mask. He nodded and said

"thank you Shuter" I smiled and nodded saying

"Rogers" that's when Tony clumsily landed, he nodded at me

"you look good in the suit David" I chuckled and said

"you would look good, if the suit wasn't almost destroyed" he shook his head

"I ALWAYS look good in the suit" that was when Furry's voice came over the radio and said

"Agent Coulson is dead"


	3. Chapter 3 SUIT UP

Chapter 3

_**SUIT**____**UP**_

I stood there, listening to music and fixing my suit, thinking about Agent Coulson's death. Why? Why would I be so devastated over his death? I had seen death left and right. The battle for manhattan and Olympus, the giant war, and the battle for Alagesia, why Coulson? I barely knew him, I had seen death of closer friends! I started singing a song as I worked, I always had a good voice, and tended to sing when I was sad. When the song was almost done, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped, electrified my hand and turned to punch whoever it was in the face, then stopped inches short when I realized it was Natasha. I sighed and dropped my hand

"What's up?"

"You're a good singer" she stated

"thank you" I returned to my work, not wanting her to see me in my moment of weakness. When I deemed the suit acceptable and pressed a button in the middle and the suit retracted back to it's chest piece form. she placed a hand on my shoulder again and asked

"what's troubling you David" I sighed and walked over to my bunk, she sat beside me

"this, all this, death, war, will it ever end? I have fought in three wars Tasha, THREE. The first one when I was only 11, my first real battle zone when I was 16, or close to it at least, and when enough war has happened in one world, I go to another to fight, all I have known for almost 12 years is war, fighting for my life, death. I can't take it anymore." I hung my head. She placed a hand on mine, I twisted so that we were actually holding hands, and she didn't pull back. She said

"it will end, when we beat Loki and save the world, it will end, you can settle down, I dare say you have had your fair share of being a hero." I shake my head and look up into her eyes

"but that's it, maybe this war will end, but it will just pick up somewhere else and BAM David is needed to save the world. And I'll be there, you could call me a hufflepuff, I care too much about the well being of others" She nodded, silent, that's when the Captain came to my door and said

"we know where Loki has the Tesseract, suit up"

"where Rogers?"

"Manhatten, Stark Tower" I froze, I was going back, back to my first real war.

"Is that a joke, because it's not funny?" he shook his head

"no, why would it be?" I shook my head and said

"later, if we survive" I stood up and headed over to the chest piece and put it on. The suit un-folded. I turned to the captain and saluted

"Iron Thunder reporting for duty" he nodded and said

"meet us outside" then he left, I turned to Natasha and said

"Manhatten, the battle against the Titan lord Kronos, we lost a lot of good Demigods that day"she nodded and said

"I would say sit this one out, but I know you wouldn't, and we'll need you" I nod saying

"true, now lets go" I turned without another word and left the room. I took the different hallways Until I was outside, I realized we were the last ones there. I looked at Percy, who donned his normal armor, he looked at me gravely, both of us remembering the last time we fought for Manhatten. Eragon gave me a nod. Saphira contacted me with her mind and said

"_you ready for battle yet again David RazacRazer?"_

"_I don't thirst for battle like you do Saphira, but yes, I am as ready as I can be"_

"_good"_ she left my mind, keeping just a slight connection, so she would know if I was in danger. I turned to Tony

"how the hell are you going to fight a war in that damaged armor?"

"That's the point, I'm not, I'm going to go ahead and access the situation, also buy time for Jarvis to finish on the mark 7 so I can switch suits." I nod and say

"well what are we waiting for? We got a gods ass to kick" they load up in one of the plane things. Eragon mounts Saphira, who roars and takes off. The plane takes off. Tony takes off after them. I hesitate only a second before I take off after him. With in seconds I catch up to Eragon and Saphira and say with my mind to both of them

"_take your time guys, you can be our secret weapon, they won't know what hit them_"

"_I'll make sure Saphira doesn't kill herself trying to keep up"_ Eragon said Saphira snorted

"_I know well enough to save energy to fight"_ I chuckled then speed up to catch up with the others. I was ready for a long flight.

Tony reached manhattan an hour later. I said

"Jarvis, give me ears on everything going on with Tony"

"will do sir" then Tony's voice said

"the shield is pure energy, it's impenetrable." then

"forget the flashy lights then, we're on the clock... would you like a drink, I'm having one" then Loki's voice

"no point stalling, it's to late to reverse the Teseracts effect"

"not stalling, Threatening."

"Why threaten, when no one can stop my army!"

"The Avengers can"

"the what"

"it's what we call ourselves, its sort of a group of earths greatest Hero. Now lets do a head count, your brother, the God of lighting, The boy who lived, The Demigod son of Poseidon, The Demigod son of Zeus, Shadeslayer and his giant Dragon, two master assassins, the super soldier, someone with breathtaking anger management issues and you sir, have managed to piss off every single one of them"

"doesn't matter, because I have an Army!"

"We have a Hulk"

"I thought the monster flew the coupe"

"he'll be here"

"doesn't matter, cause how will they have time to stop me, when they are too busy fighting you" we had just reached the edge of the island, and were holding there. I heared a few taps before

'that's weird, this usually works" said Loki

"well performance issues are not uncommon-" Tony was cut off, then glass broke. I knew Tony had been thrown out of the building, I was about to go save him when Jarvis said

"mark 7 Suit launched, mr Stark will be safe." I took a deep breath, then waited the few painful silent seconds, then

"There's one more person you've pissed off. His name was Phil" I'm sure Tony was about to blast Loki to bits, but that's when there was a bang. I looked up, and that's when the portal opened up. The war had begun.


	4. Chapter 4 Avengers Unite

Chapter 4

**AVENGERS UNITE**

"We're up guys" I said and flew forward, towards the portal as many aliens flew out of it, on what appeared to be flying jet skies. Tony flew up and started destroying them.

"I'm coming Tony"I said, his face appeared in my top right corner.

"A little late don't you think?"

"Hey man, you had it"

"I was thrown out of a freaking window"

"as I said, you had it" he rolled his eyes. Then Jarvis said

"Thor Incoming"

"about time" I saw him fighting Loki. But couldn't go help because three of the aliens were bearing down on me. I raised both hands and blasted two of them, then did a flip mid air so I was facing the one that flew past, then blasted it, then I turned and saw Thor was on his knees, clutching his side. I tilted forward and flew as fast as I could, Loki was about to stab Thor when I raised both hands and blasted him, then I landed with a THUNK in front of Thor, I stood up slowly and said to Loki, who was getting up himself

"you are messing with a force you can't begin to comprehend" then I raised my hand again and was about to blast him again when he jumped off the roof, onto one of the flying jet skies and flew off. I turned to Thor and held a hand out, he grabbed it and I pulled him up

"are you hurt?" I asked

"tis but a scratch" I nod and say

"I saw that the others crashed, maybe we should go help them"

"that would be wise" he nodded and swung his hammer then went flying, I flew off after him, we landed when we saw Percy, Natasha, Hawkeye and Harry fighting a whole bunch of aliens. I landed behind Natasha and started targeting aliens

"so this is what you do for fun eh?" she chuckled and said

"pretty much"

"great first date" she laughed

"Sure"

"so you admit you like me now, win!" I laughed, still blasting aliens with short bursts. She didn't respond. I chuckle, then say

"time for some lightning action" I engage my thrusters, then hover a few feet above the ground and call lightning down to fry every alien with in the area. I landed and nodded at Thor who said

"nice touch Demigod"

"that coming from the God of Thunder, is a great compliment" I replied. Percy laughed

"if you think that's cool, the last time we were fighting here" his face darkened slightly as he continued "he called down enough lightning to incinerate an entire legion of Monsters" I rolled my eyes

"all in a days work for Iron Thunder" Natasha chuckled, then Captain Rogers ran up

"I got the police force aiding the citizens, where is Eragon and Saphira? Shouldn't they be here by now?" I shrugged my shoulders

"don't know Cap" Captain Rogers looked behind me to the sound of a motorcycle. I turned and saw Bruce Banner was the one driving it.

"Took you long enough" I said smiling, although he couldn't see it on account of the mask, he nods, when Captain Rogers said into his ear piece

"Stark, Banner is here" Tony said

"great, I got a plan, tell him to suit up"

"sorry I look like heck" Banner said, Natasha snorts

"I've seen worse"

"yeah sorry about that"

"no, we could use a little worse"

"yeah Bruce, suit up" I said

"I'm bringing the Party to you" Tony said, I could hear a hint of amusement in his voice, and could see it in his face as he turned around building, with a giant ass big fish thing flying after him

"shit" I engaged my thrusters and said to jarvis

"power up ever weapon that could take this thing on"

"powering down all weapons sir" Jarvis said

"what?!"

"It was a joke sir, no weapon we have would be able to penetrate that armor"

"crap" then Cap said

"Banner, it would be a great time to get angry" Banner turned around to face the thing and said over his shoulder

"that's my secret, I'm always angry" the thing was barring down on us just as Banner started growing and turning green. He finished his transformation just as the thing was right in front of us, and punched it in the face, hard, his feet dug into the pavement as he was drove backwards by the force of the thing, then the thing started flipping over, it was going to land on top of us

"crap" I said, then started blasting it with repulsor blasts, trying to push it over, Tony did the same, that's when there was a loud roar from the sky, and something big rammed into the thing, making sure it didn't land on us. _Saphira_. Once it had landed she blew fire at it, roasting it alive. once it was dead she turned her back to us, and we turned our back from each other. Tony slowly landed. I landed fast, then raised my hand as _Kveykva _came down from the sky, with lightning following it, I kept the lightning coming for effect, Thor saw this and did the same with his hammer. Hulk roared, so did Saphira. Harry, Cap, Hawkeye and Tasha took ready stances. Percy called water from a nearby pond to slowly rise on. We were ready to face to incoming multiple aliens. The avengers had finally united as a team, and nothing could beat them.


	5. Chapter 5 THE WAR

Chapter 5

**THE WAR **

"You got this Rogers" Tony said to the Captain

"Well, Shuter, You know your weird friends powers best, so you order Jackson , Shadeslayer, Saphira and Potter"

"Got it" I said, then turned to Percy

"Perce, go to the river and see if you can get those river gods to help us again, by using water to grab any aliens trying to get out of the city" he nods and runs towards the river, I turn to Harry

"You stay down here with the Captain and Natasha, your our ground force" he nods and walks over to Natasha. I turn to Eragon and Saphira and say with my mind

"_Go take on as many as those big things as possible, killing as many of the ground troops as possible. You are one of the only ones capable them on"_

"_It will be done David"_ Eragon said

"_With pleasure"_ Saphira Growled in my mind, then roared out loud and flew off. I turned to Rogers as he said to Thor

"See if your lightning can slow those things down" Thor nodded and swung his hammer and flew off. I Extracted the Sheath of my suit and sheathed _Kveykva_, then said

'I'll go with him" then engaged my thrusters without another word. I fly off behind Thor, occasionally blasting Aliens. I decide I should motivate the team a little after seeing all those things come through the portal. I say to them through the ear pieces

"This is it Heroes. It is us, or them. Yes we are hopelessly out matched, yes we have a low chance of success. But we have something worth more than some Tesseract to fight for, we have the human race, Percy, you have Annabeth to fight for, Eragon and Saphira, you have each other, Tony, you have Pepper, Harry, you have Ginny, Hulk has is love of fighting, Hawkeye, well it's sorta your job, but you have your revenge for Loki. I have Zeus, my Dragon, to fight for, and Natasha, you have the red in your ledger, and hopefully your love for me" I chuckle "and Rogers, Steve, you being our captain, you have your crew, your army, to fight for. But most importantly, we have each other, and only an Idiot would stand in the way of the fully functionally AVENGERS! SO LETS GO GET THEM!" I heard cheers, and a roar. That's when Thor landed on top of the Empire state building, I hovered beside him, he called lightning to his Hammer, I retracted my hand part of my suit and raised it to the sky, unsheathing _Kveykva_ and pointing it towards the portal. I called lightning to my hand, then transferred it through my body and out my sword, just as Thor pointed his hammer at the portal and lightning came out, both our lightning combined kept more of those giant things from coming through, and killed any smaller aliens that attempted to come through. After about a minute of constant lightning, I said to Thor

"there is no way we can keep this up for much longer"

"agreed, shall we stop?"

"Yes, lets save the energy for the fight" I stopped and flew off. A group of 20 jet skies was flying towards Eragon and Saphira, I banked and flew off after them, I fired enough missiles to destroy all of them, I then flew over top of Eragon then continued on my way I had a feeling this was going to be a long fight.

I then made my way towards Percy, because he had multiple ground troops on him. It was bad enough that I had a good 30 jet skies tailing me, firing at me. I kept do rolls to dodge the fire, but I wouldn't be able to dodge them forever.

"Tony, where are you?"

"Heading up 3rd, I got a few of those flying things after me"

"I got 30 on me, think we could meet up, I'm almost to 3rd"

"I know your plan, lets do this" I can see that Tony's diamond was moving fast towards me, I sped up, and I just passed him, I heard the explosions of the aliens colliding

"I think that got most of them" I said

"none on me, and only 5 on you, we do good work" I chuckled

"we should team up more often"

"just think, Myself, you and Rodey, the Iron crew"

"wouldn't that be awesome" I then landed behind Percy and ripped _Kveykva_ from it's sheath

"need a hand Perce?"

"just like old times eh?"

"Unfortunately, yes" we stood back to back as the aliens advanced,

"on the count of three" Percy said

"one" I said

"two"

"three!" I charged and stabbed the first one through the chest, then twirled and cut off the next ones head, the next one blocked my swing, but I quickly followed up with a stab, killing that one. I turned to see Percy had created his on personal Hurricane, I smiled at that then turned and saw that about 10 troops were in a nice line, I said

"Jarvis, uni-beam time"

"with pleasure sir" I charged it up and a beam of energy bursts from my Triangular middle light, cutting through the armor of the troops, and killing them, then I yell to Percy

"time to flush these puppies out. He calls water from the nearby river, it goes over the pavement, wetting covering the aliens feet, then I Run over, grab Percy around the waist and engage my thrusters, flying into the air as I call lightning down to electrify the water, all the monsters start convulsing Until they fall down dead. Percy lets the water go back to the river.

"Wish we could do that for all of manhattan"

"didn't we say that last time?" Percy said Quietly as we flew

"oh yeah" I saw, we fly in silence for a minute, till we see Steve, Harry and Natasha fighting a whole bunch of foot troops.

"Let me down there' Percy said, I dived, when we were close enough to the ground I let him go, then landed on my feet, skidding a few meters before I stopped, I blasted few Aliens, then took off again, I only flew for a minute before I saw a civilian being corners by 5 aliens, I flew down and picked her up, then flew off again. She screamed, then said

"Iron Man?" I laughed

"nope, but he is a friend of mine"

"I would like to know the name of my hero" she said, and smiled a little when I looked over.

"Thunder, Iron thunder" I said, then dropped her on a balcony, then called lightning down to hit my suit, giving it a bust of speed, that's when I collided with one of the big things, and fell towards the ground, I crashed, but was able to get back on my feet after sliding under a truck and took flight again, right into the mouth of a different big thing. Everything went black.

I blinked a few times, then said

"Jarvis, is there some sort of night vision for this mask?"

"Yes sir" he turned it on, I was laying in a puddle of Idon'twanttoknowwhatitis. I stood up and said

"got a way out 'Vis?"

"No sir, this hull is impenetrable remember?"

"Maybe if we electrocuted it, it would open its mouth" I walked up to the mouth then called lightning down, it hit the thing, which seamed to give a cream and open it's mouth, that's when I fired a tank missile down the body and flew out, it exploded behind me. I smiled as I flew away. I was flying right under the portal when something huge fell on me, sending us both crashing into the ground. I groaned, and started to et up, when the troll thing kicked me hard in the gut, on the left side, I yelled out in pain when the suit impacted and stabbed me in the side. When it went to kick me in the side again I used a gush of wind to knock it off it's feet, then blasted it with my laser Until there was a clear hole through it's head, I held my side and groaned in pain, when I pulled my hand away there was some blood on it, but luckily the suit was still mostly intact, so not much blood could get out. I slowly stood up, then took off again, that's when I saw Loki crash into the Jet ski Natasha apparently was using, I put on a burst of speed and caught her, her gasping at the sudden contact, I flipped over so that when we crash landed on the roof of Stark tower, that I took the impact. We slide for about half the roof to a stop. I groaned in pain, finding myself not wanting to get up again, I let go of Natasha and my arms fell down to the ground

"David? David are you ok" it took me a couple of seconds to respond

"yeah, sure" I slowly got up, then saw the doctor that Loki had turned, dr. Selvig, I pointed my hand at him and charged up ready to fire at him when he said

"stop! Stop! I'm myself. I think I was sorta myself the whole time, because I installed a fail safe, and I'm looking right at it" I walked over the edge and see Loki's scepter on the floor below, I nodded and jumped down, still clutching my side, grabbed the scepter, and flew back up, handing the scepter to Natasha, then I turned around and started blasting flying aliens that came close to the tower, just with one hand though, since my other held my side tightly. I could feel the effects of blood loss starting to take effect, but I kept fighting. Natasha yelled into her ear piece

"I can close the portal! Does anyone copy?" then Steve's voice yelling

"Do it!" then Stark saying

"wait!" the Harry saying

'Stark, these things are still coming"

"I have a nuclear missile inbound, and I know just where to put it"

'you know there's no way you can return Stark?' Percy said

"I know" Tony said sadly

"let me do it" I speak up, gasping a little in pain

"NO!" Said Percy, followed by Saphira's roar as she flew by the tower

"seriously, you are Iron man, you are needed, I have served my purpose, and I am injured."

"David, we need you" Eragon said through his ear piece

"so do I' Percy said "Annabeth would murder me if I let you die"

"it will be me, I already have a hold of the missile" Stark said, I sighed

"Fly safe Tony, I get to be Iron man now right?"

"No" he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. I chuckled sadly and watched him fly up into the portal. I turned to Natasha "get ready to close it" I said sadly, walking till I was beside her. She looked me right in the eyes, ignoring the mask, understanding why I was so sad. I could not fight on this island without losing friends. I looked up as everything exploded on the other side. I watched as Iron man slowly fell back to Earth, but the flames were following fast.

"Shut it" Steve said sadly, Tasha looked over to me, almost for confirmation. I nodded, muttering

"come on Tony, don't leave me having to tell Pepper." She closed it, but just before it closed Tony fell through

"YES!" I yelled. He fell past the tower, but wasn't stopping. I was about to fly and catch him when Hulk caught him. I grabbed Natasha around the waist and pulled her close, she wrapped her arms around my neck. I nodded at Selvig and said

"we'll be back for you later" he nodded saying

"go" I removed my hand from my side, it now covered in blood and took off, down to where Tony is hopefully alright..

I landed clumsily and let go of Tasha, who still stood beside me, a comforting hand on my arm. Tony was not awake, either alive or dead

"he isn't.." I couldn't finish my sentence. To answer Hulk roared, followed by Saphira's roar, which echo-ed in the eerie silence after the battle. Tony took a deep breath and opened his eyes. I smiled.

"What happened" he asked

"you fell from space" Eragon said

"and we won" I said

"we won? Oh yeah, Great! Ya! Go us! I think we should just not go in tomorrow, just take the day off, there's the shwarma place I want to try" I laughed

"we aren't done here' Thor said

"Loki" Harry Reminded us

"oh right.. Then shwarma after?" Tony said, I chuckled and grabbed Natasha around the waist again, then grabbed on to Percy's shirt

"clench up kelp breath" I said, then took off again towards Stark tower.


	6. Chapter 6 LOKI

Chapter 6

_**LOKI**_

When I flew in, Loki was still unconscious, thanks to the Hulk. I let go of Percy and Natasha, who both twirled their weapons as the stood away from me. I unsheathed _Kveykva_ and pointed it at Loki, my other hand on my side. Thor flew in after me, carrying Hawkeye. Thor stood off to my right, holding his Hammer at his side, Hawkeye kneeled in front of me, pointing his loaded bow at Loki, Harry then apperated off to my left, beside Percy, who held his sword at his side. Harry pointed his wand at Loki. Tony and Steve then walked out of the elevator and took their positions. Hulk then jumped through the window, just as Saphira and Eragon flew to the window, and hovered outside it. Loki stirred, then opened his eyes, he looked at us, Hulk and Saphira roared. Loki lifted his hands slowly, into the surrender pose. Then said

"if it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now" I chuckled, then groaned in pain, I stepped back, letting some of the others take care of Loki, I slowly stumbled my way to the bar, Retracting the suit, which groaned as the side piece tried to fold in to the chest piece, then took it off and threw it to the side. I looked down and saw my whole side covered in red, I slowly pealed my shirt off, gasping in pain. Then I saw that the cut was very deep, still gushing blood. That's when all my energy left me, adrenaline used up. The ground quickly came up to meet my face, and everything went black


End file.
